


Shutter Stock

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phichit Chulanont, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cameras, Christophe Giacommeti is extra, French petnames, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Photography, Top Christophe Giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Chris has a surprise in store for Phichit when he returns home from training... a surprise involving a camera, an evening alone and Phichit without any clothes on.





	Shutter Stock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Holly here, so for her birthday Pandora asked for Chris taking photos of Phichit naked (that leads to them fucking teehee). I hope you enjoy this as much as she did :D

Living with Chris is full of surprises – spontaneous shower sex... actually just spontaneous sex regardless of where, candlelit dinners just because and lavish present for no other reason than he saw it and thought of him – but Phichit likes to think that he's worked Chris out somewhat by now. It's still strange and has taken a lot of getting used to but he's just about got Chris sussed after eight months. There are, however, still some times when he is completely caught off guard by Chris' nature.

“Chris,” he calls as he closes the front door behind him after a long day of practice at the rink, “I'm home!”

“In the living room mon trésor,” Chris' voice calls back and Phichit feels a sense of trepidation setting in. Chris always comes to meet him at the door when he gets home. The only times he isn't is when he has some elaborate scheme that he wants to surprise Phichit with and it's worrying.

“What are you doing in the living room?” Phichit asks as he slips his shoes off, almost dreading the answer.

“You'll see mon chéri,” Chris chuckles.

“Oh good,” Phichit mutters to himself. This is either going to be amazing or terrible and he's not so sure he wants to find out but he heads over to the living room.

“Close your eyes,” Chris orders, laughing.

“Okay,” Phichit says, obeying, “I'm already regretting this just so you know.”

Chris laughs again. “So suspicious mon amour.”

“I believe after last time I have good reason to be,” Phichit says as his hand finds the living room door frame.

“Okay I will admit the solar powered dancing hamster that set fire to itself was a bad idea,” Chris chuckles.

“You think?”

“Okay,” Chris says, his voice now much closer giving Phichit confirmation that he does, in fact, have the right room, “open them.”

Phichit opens his eyes. The living room looks completely normal so thankfully Chris hasn't redecorated... again. In fact everything looks exactly as it always did. He continues to look for a good few minutes but sees nothing out of the ordinary. “So what is it I'm supposed to be looking at?”

Chris moves away from the coffee table. “Ta da!” he sings and Phichit finally sees the 'surprise'. It's a camera, a very expensive looking camera with a number of lenses surrounding it, which also looks as if they've cost a fortune.

“Okay...”

“What do you think?” Chris asks, beaming.

“I think it's a camera,” Phichit replies, still not sure what to make of all of this. “Are you taking up photography?”

“I thought I might dabble.”

“Dabble?” Phichit asks incredulously. “Chris how much did you spend on this?”

“It was nothing mon petit,” Chris says wrapping his arms around Phichit and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You're not getting out of this that easily,” Phichit says firmly, knowing exactly how Chris plans to try and evade his questioning with kisses.

“Are you sure?” Chris says with a slick grin and turns Phichit's head so that he can press a kiss to his lips.

Phichit allows himself a second to melt into the kiss before he pulls back, a stern look on his face. “Yes I am sure, now how much did this cost?”

“Fine,” Chris relents, still grinning, “six hundred euros.”

“Six hundred euros!” Phichit cries, his voice rising.

“Like I said it's nothing,” Chris says.

“Chris that's a months rent!”

“Hush mon petit chou-fleur,” Chris says placing a finger to Phichit's lips, “it's absolutely fine. I have plans for this camera so don't you worry.”

“Oh yeah?” Phichit asks with a raised eyebrow. “And what do these plans involve?”

“Well one of my plans involves you?” Chris replies.

“Oh yeah?”

Chris leans in close so that his lips are against Phichit's ear, breath ghosting over the shell. “You stretched out on our bed, naked and beautiful while I take photo after photo.”

“Wh... what?”

“I'd like to take some photographs of you when you're naked, if you'd like to pose for me,” Chris says.

“Oh... I... I don't know,” Phichit stammers deliberately not looking at Chris or the camera on the coffee table.

“What are you worried about?” Chris asks taking hold of Phichit's chin and tilting it up so that he has to look Chris in the eyes.

Phichit shrugs. “Other people seeing them,” he offers. “I mean you hear about people getting hacked and photos of themselves being plastered over the internet.”

“They'd be for my eyes only mon amour,” Chris says. “I'm sensible. Have you ever seen any photos of me naked on the internet?”

“Only the ones you put up yourself.”

“Exactly.”

“But why would you want to when you see it all the time anyway?” Phichit asks.

“Because, mon coeur, you are a work of art in yourself and you deserve to see just how beautiful you are,” Chris says and presses a kiss to Phichit's cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, of course I want to show you just how much I truly believe that,” Chris says.

“And you're sure you'll keep these pictures safe?” Phichit asks.

“I promise you if I take any photographs of you naked I will protect them with my life,” Chris replies.

After a moment's thought Phichit mumbles. “Okay.”

“Pardon?”

“I said okay,” Phichit says, a little louder.

“Are you sure?” Chris asks. “If this is something you're really uncomfortable with we don't have to.”

“No I know, but I want to give this a go,” Phichit says, smiling up at him.

“Then I shall make sure to capture your beauty exquisitely,” Chris says and pulls Phichit in for a long, slow kiss that makes Phichit's knees instantly tremble, anticipation already setting in his stomach.

 

It doesn't go away either, for an entire day all Phichit feels is nervous anticipation. All that fills his mind is the thought that when the two of them return home later in the evening he will be treated like a work of art as Chris photographs him. He's never modelled for anyone before – sure he's done photo shoots for magazines but that's never been anything more than 'stand there' and never anything quite this intimate. As the day progresses the nerves begin to out way the excitement and he begins to wonder if he should have just said no in the first place.

When he arrives back home all the fears and doubts melt away as soon as he sees Chris. As expected Chris has, in true Chris fashion, gone all out in order to make sure that Phichit feels comfortable. He's cooked – Phichit's favourite meal no less – the living room is filled with candles and he treats Phichit like an absolute prince. It even continues after dinner as he insists that he will deal with the clear up while Phichit takes a hot, relaxing bath to prepare.

Slipping into the hot water is like heaven, especially after the chill of the rink, and Phichit can feel himself relaxing even more. Of course he has nothing to worry about – it's Chris, _his_ Chris, who is only going to be a perfect gentleman regardless of what they're doing. He's never given Phichit a reason not to trust him so there's no point starting now.

Once he's finished in the bath he dries off and put on one of Chris' smaller robes that reaches down to his mid thigh. He looks at himself in the mirror, grins to himself and heads into their bedroom. Chris has his back to the door, fiddling around with something on the camera. Phichit drapes himself against the door frame in the most provocative way that he can, hoping to tantalise Chris even more.

“So where would you like me Mr Photographer?” he asks, lowering his voice somewhat to sound sexier.

Chris turns to look at him and his jaw drops. “You look absolutely beautiful mon coeur.”

“Thank you,” Phichit says with a coy smile. “So where would you like me?”

“On the bed please,” Chris replies.

“As usual then,” Phichit teases, pushing himself off the door frame and sauntering over to the bed. He slowly slips the robe from his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. He smiles at Chris over his shoulder and the gasp from his lover makes his chest swell with pride.

“You are the most stunning thing I have ever had the good fortune to lay my eyes on,” Chris says as Phichit lies down on the bed.

“Are you going to be flattering me all evening or are you going to take photographs of me?” Phichit asks.

“Both,” Chris chuckles.

“Good,” Phichit says. “What would you like me to do?”

“Just lie there,” Chris replies, “be your beautiful self and I'll take care of the rest.”

“Okay.”

Phichit drapes himself over the bed, grinning up at Chris as he positions the camera and takes the first photo. The soft clicking of the shutter as Chris takes photo after photo is strangely soothing and Phichit finds himself relaxing into the mattress and posing.

After a few minutes of taking photographs Chris lowers the camera. “You're doing so well mon amour.”

“I'm not really doing anything,” Phichit chuckles.

“You're doing more than you think,” Chris replies.

“Okay.”

“Touch yourself for me.” There is a moment of silence and Chris is about to start apologising when Phichit's hand begins to slowly move down his chest. All Chris can do for a moment is stare, transfixed.

Phichit's hand stops. “Don't you want more photos?” he asks, as innocent as anything.

“Y... yeah,” Chris stammers. Christophe Giacometti very rarely stammers but when his beautiful boyfriend is spread out on their bed, willing to have photos taken while he jerks himself off will most definitely cause the connection between his brain and his mouth to sever.

“Then go on.”

Chris shakes himself out of his stupor and continues taking photo after photo, the camera focused on Phichit's hand as it slowly makes its way down his chest and his stomach to his cock. He focuses the camera again, making sure that he has a clear shot of Phichit's gorgeous cock as his hand begins to slowly pump it. He swallows, trying to hold his concentration but Phichit has other ideas.

The focus on Chris' face is adorable and Phichit is determined to break that concentration. He begins to pump his hand a little faster, cock hardening under the scrutiny of Chris' lens and lets out a long moan. Instantly Chris aims the camera on his face.

“God you look amazing when you moan,” he says.

“Just look?” Phichit asks with a cheeky grin.

“Of course you sound amazing as well mon cheri,” Chris chuckles, “but you throwing your head back in ecstasy is sublime. The beautiful column of your neck, the way your eyes flutter closed, the parting of your luscious lips... that image is going to be burned into my memory forever.”

Phichit looks away from Chris' face as a deep blush fans over his cheeks. “Sh... shut up.”

“I would but I know how much you love to be praised mon petit,” Chris says with a smirk. “I know exactly how it makes your cock twitch when I tell you how beautiful, how perfect and how filthy you are.”

The blush on Phichit's face only deepens at Chris' words. He can't deny how much of a turn on it is to hear Chris say things like that and worse and Chris knows it. All the while the camera shutter is constantly clicking, capturing picture are picture of him becoming more of a blushing, turned on mess. Maybe he needs to do something to take things up to a notch and make Chris just as much of a mess.

A devious idea comes to mind, one that he has the perfect time to put into practice when Chris gets on the bed, knees either side of Phichit's. While Chris is distracted with his photographs Phichit slowly lifts his leg until he can grind the top of his foot against Chris' denim covered erection. He takes a second for Chris to feel what's happening and his hands still, his breath stills and his eyes widen.

A grin spreads across Phichit's lips. “Problem?” he asks looking up at Chris with huge innocent eyes.

“Not at all,” Chris says on an exhale.

“Would you like me to continue?” Phichit asks.

“God yes please!”

Slowly Phichit continues to grind the top of his foot against Chris' cock. He can feel it stirring, hardening more and more under his ministrations. It sends a thrill jolting through him – he's making Chris hard, he's making him hot under the collar and he is the one who has Chris completely smitten and under his spell.

He fixes Chris with the best 'fuck me' eyes that he can and his hand speeds up, pumping himself faster. Occasionally he reaches up to tease the head, making himself moan, while his other hand reaches up to toy with his nipple. He does his best to keep his eyes locked on Chris' even though he wants more than anything to throw his head back into the pillows and moan loudly. He teases his bottom lip and watches as Chris' pupils dilate.

“My god, you're stunning,” Chris says.

“So are you,” Phichit says and gives Chris' cock another rub with his foot, increasing the pressure.

“Oh my god,” Chris groans.

“You okay?” Phichit asks, once again the picture of innocence as he smiles.

Chris lets out a shaky exhale. “You are going to be the absolute death of me,” he says, “you know that don't you, you little minx.”

“Good way to go,” Phichit chuckles.

Chris places a hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. “And not even remotely apologetic.”

“Yeah but would you want me to be?” Phichit asks.

“Not in the slightest,” Chris replies with a smile. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“And that would be incredibly sweet if you weren't taking photos of me jerking off,” Phichit teases.

“There is that,” Chris chuckles.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself though,” Phichit says pressing the ball of his foot to Chris' cock.

“Oh I am most definitely enjoying myself,” Chris says licking his lips. “Having you spread out on the bed like this is absolutely wonderful.”

“And is this different from normal how?” Phichit asks with a cheeky grin.

“Oh trust me,” Chris says, “this is different.”

“Good,” Phichit says with a smirk, dragging the underside of his foot along the length of Chris' trapped cock. The hunger in his eyes, the burning desire, is absolutely enthralling and Phichit knows that he has Chris captivated by it.

He can feel how hard Chris is underneath his clothes, can feel just how much he wants him and another devious thought comes to mind. _If he wants to see me jerking off maybe he'd like some pictures of me sucking him off..._ With a cheeky grin he drops his foot, his hand leaves his cock and he sits up.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks as nimble fingers begin to work his belt open.

“Why should I be the only one having all the fun?” Phichit asks, pulling Chris' belt out of its loops and dropping it to the floor with the rest of their long forgotten clothes. The metal clinks satisfyingly against itself as his question hangs in the air between them. A smirk twists its way onto Chris' lips as he reaches down to run his fingers through Phichit's hair.

“My darling that is implying that I'm not already enjoying myself immensely.”

“This is true.”

“That being said I'm still very intrigued by what your devious little mind has concocted.”

Phichit flashes him a cheeky grin as he pops open the button of Chris' jeans. “Just keep taking the photos.”

“Don't worry, I will.”

The shutter clicks again as Phichit, looking up into the lens like the perfect cam-whore, takes Chris' zip between his teeth. He slowly pulls it down, the sound cutting through the tension. A part of him can't quite believe that he was nervous about this to begin with. Now it's actually happening, though, he feels sexy, confident, like he was made for this and only this. Knowing that these pictures will keep Chris' mind on him when they are apart (not that it would stray anyway) is such a huge turn on.

Once Chris' jeans are open Phichit slips his hand inside his hand inside to free Chris' cock. The only sound from his lovers lips is a swift intake of breath as the air hits his skin. Having Chris' cock in his face always makes Phichit's head spin but now, as he looks up into the lens of the camera, opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall out invitingly, he feels positively drunk with arousal.

“Holy shit, look at you,” Chris gasps, finger still furiously working the shutter of the camera as Phichit's tongue slides over him from base to tip. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Phichit says before flicking his tongue over the head of Chris' cock to tease and tantalise.

“It's like having my own personal pornstar,” Chris groans as Phichit slowly begins to sink down, taking him in as far as he'll go.

Phichit hums in response and the vibrations go right the way up Chris' spine. He grips the camera a little harder in order to steady himself as he takes another photo. This album is probably going to end up being named _Holy Shit!_ and he thanks his lucky stars for both Phichit, his amazing mouth and his genius idea to buy a camera for this in the first place.

“You look so lovely mon cheri,” he says, his voice more breath than word. “Your lips stretched around my cock, taking me so well, just like you were made for it.”

Phichit moans around him, his eyes slipping closed like Chris' dick is the best thing he's ever had on his tongue, and Chris really has to try to keep it together. As lovely as Phichit looks with a face full of cum and as much as that will make an amazing picture that will have to wait for another time. He has other plans for the rest of the night that don't involve him having to wait for his refractory period to be over.

As Phichit takes him right to the back of his throat again, swallowing around him, he can feel Chris twitching and he knows he's close. All the tell tale signs are there, from Chris' laboured breathing to his twitching cock and part of Phichit wants Chris to explode all over his face and completely ruin him. At the same time he knows of ways that he can ruin Chris and give him a damn good photo at the same time.

He teasingly slowly pulls off Chris' cock, dragging his tongue along the underside from base to tip. As he reaches it he flicks the tip of his tongue over the head before pulling back, mouth open and tongue still out. A thin line of saliva connects Phichit's tongue and the head of Chris' cock for a few seconds and Chris doesn't miss the trick to permanently capture the sight on camera forever before it breaks.

A long shuddering breath leaves Chris' lips in a rush as he looks down at Phichit, lowering the camera.

“That was...” He's so aroused that he can't even finish his sentence. All he can do is clutch the camera like a lifeline while Phichit drapes himself back down on the mattress.

“Amazing?” Phichit offers. “Wonderful? Orgasmic?”

“All of those and more,” Chris says.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,” Phichit says as he begins sensually rubbing his foot up and down Chris' leg again. “I'm certainly having fun.”

“Night's not over yet my darling,” Chris says with a grin that would have been slicker if he wasn't quite so aroused.

“Good,” Phichit grins.

Chris looks over at him spread out on the mattress before letting out another long shaking breath. “God Phichit, I need you. I need you so badly.”

“You have me,” Phichit tells him with a smile.

“I need to be inside you,” Chris says, voice low with want, as if that needed any clarification.

With a smirk Phichit spreads his legs wide in invitation. “Then take me.”

Chris doesn't need to be told twice. He places the camera down on the bed and hurriedly rids himself of all his clothes and is on Phichit in seconds, slamming their mouths together. It's a heated, passionate kiss that has Phichit moaning into Chris' mouth and sinking his fingers into his hair to pull him closer. The press of skin against skin feels amazing and makes Phichit dizzy with arousal, desperate for more.

It's not until he feels something cold being pressed against his chest does he break the kiss. He would have been quite content for Chris to kiss him completely breathless but he pulls in gulps of air like a man drowning as he tears his eyes away from his lover's face and looks down. One of Chris' hands is pressing a bottle of lube into his chest, the hard plastic chilling his heated skin. It takes a few minutes for it to really sink in what is happening as he looks back up at Chris, bottom lip between his teeth.

“Wha...”

“Did you think the show was over mon petit?” Chris smirks as he gets to his feet and picks up the camera again.

“I thought you said you wanted to be inside me,” Phichit says with a cheeky grin.

“I do,” Chris says, “more than anything but I don't think you'll appreciate it much if I just unceremoniously stick my dick in you without any preparation.”

Phichit feels every muscle in his entire body clench at the thought. “No.”

“And you getting yourself ready for me will be a phenomenal set of photographs,” Chris says.

“Are you sure you want these?” Phichit asks, suddenly conscious of the rather unflattering angle.

Chris leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. “Darling you have no idea how much I would love to own photographs of you fingering yourself open, ready for my cock. You will look absolutely beautiful.”

Phichit can feel colour rising in his cheeks again, the blush having only just gone down. “Really?”

“There are plenty of photographs I would love to have you, mon amor,” Chris says. “All of them absolutely filthy and that would keep me going on lonely nights in a hotel.”

“Such as?” Phichit asks as he positions himself on his hands and knees in the centre of the bed. A second later he feels Chris' lips on his ear, warm breath ghosting past the shell and making a shiver flash down his spine.

“Such as having you spread open just after I've cum inside you, I promise you that you will look absolutely delectable.”

“Oh god...” Phichit gasps, his cock twitching at the lewdness spilling from Chris' lips.

“Does that sounds like an appealing idea?” Chris asks and Phichit doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smirking.

“Oh fuck yes!”

“Do you want to do that tonight or do you want to leave that for another time?”

Phichit thinks about this for a moment but he's so aroused this head is spinning and he can't quite get his brain to function enough to put his thoughts into words. “Maybe another time,” he says, the _so I can mentally prepare myself_ goes unsaid but he's sure that Chris knows.

“Okay.” He presses a gentle kiss to Phichit's cheek before the warmth of his body disappears.

A long shuddering breath escapes Phichit's lips as he picks up the bottle of lube. He uncaps it and squeezes some onto his palm. He can feel his hands shaking as he spreads it over his fingers. He feels like he has an audience, which is ridiculous as he's done this for Chris numerous times before only now there is going to be photographic evidence of it.

Taking a deep breath for courage he reaches behind himself. He hears the camera shutter click as the first finger slips in but he tries not to think about it. If he does he knows that his head will explode so he concentrates on the task at hand. It feels amazing, finally having something in him after all of the pent up frustration, but it's not enough. It's not even enough when he adds a second finger and then a third. He needs Chris to fill him and make the stars explode behind his eyes.

“Ah... Chris,” he gasps as he shoves his fingers in as far as they will go. “Oh god Chris, I need you!”

“Good because I don't know how much longer I can resist you,” Chris says. Phichit can hear the slight strain in his voice and it makes his chest swell with pride. Knowing that he can reduce Chris to this is a massive ego boost.

He looks over his shoulder at Chris, the pinnacle of seduction, and teases his bottom lip with his teeth. “How do you want me?”

“Every single way possible,” comes the reply as Chris sets the camera down once again and retrieves a condom from the bedside table which he swiftly slips on.

Phichit squirts some more of the lubricant onto his hand and turns so that he can coat Chris' cock in it. “Okay then how do you want me first?”

“On your hands and knees,” Chris replies after thinking about that for a moment.

Phichit complies hurriedly, almost scrambling into position in the centre of the mattress. A second later he feels the mattress dip behind him. His entire body is thrumming with anticipation, which only gets worse as he feels the head of Chris' cock pressing into him. He lets his head fall back and a long, low groan escapes his lips as Chris slowly pushes into him, right to the hilt and completely filling him.

“My god Phichit you feel amazing!” Chris groans once he's fully inside him.

“Oh my... holy fuck... Chris!” Phichit can't even string a sentence together. All he can think about it the feel of Chris' cock pulsing inside him.

The shutter clicks as Chris pulls about and begins to thrust into him. It's not as fast as either of them would have wanted but it's clear that Chris is still taking photos judging by the furious clicking of the camera. It's good but it's not quite good enough and Phichit finds himself craving more very quickly. He wants Chris as deep as possible but it's just not happening while he's still got the camera.

“Phichit...” Chris groans as he tightens around him, “mon amour you feel so fucking good.”

“C... Chris,” Phichit stammers, “can I ride you?” That'll be enough to do it. That'll be enough to get Chris in deep and hard... and it will make for some phenomenal photos.

“Holy fuck yes!” Chris gasps. “You can ride me as much as you want!”

Then comes the awkward part of the change of logistics. Chris pulls out and hurriedly lies down on the mattress where Phichit was, camera momentarily forgotten. Phichit is on him again in no time at all, sinking down onto Chris' cock with his back facing him. He flashed Chris a coy smile over his shoulder.

“Thought you might want some pictures from this angle,” he says before flashing Chris a cheeky wink.

“You are an absolute genius,” Chris says.

Phichit's response is to lift off Chris' cock and to begin riding him, hard and fast. The angle is much better this time as Chris begins to hit his prostate. He braces himself against Chris' knees setting a fast pace that takes both his and Chris' breath away. He can still hear the camera every so often but his own laboured breathing drowns a lot of it out.

He's getting closer and closer to the end, he can feel that he is as he takes Chris' cock right to the hilt with every downward thrust. He can feel Chris pulsing inside him as well and he knows that he's close to. A strangled moan leaves his lips as he throws his head back, arching nicely as the shutter captures another shot of him taking dick.

“Oh fuck Chris!”

“You close beautiful?” Chris asks and Phichit can hear the strain in his voice.

“Y... yeah,” Phichit chokes out a reply knowing that if he tries to say anything else he'll just break.

“Turn round,” Chris says after another thrust, “I want to see your face when you cum.”

Hurriedly, barely missing a second, Phichit pulls off again, turns so that he's now facing Chris and sinks back down onto him. Vaguely aware that photos are still being taken he begins to thrust again. It feels so fucking good and he knows he's not going to last much longer so, bracing one hand on Chris' chest for balance he begins to jerk himself off.

“Holy shit, Phichit you look perfect!” Chris moans as he takes another photo.

“Chris, I'm gonna cum,” Phichit cries, desperately trying to give him enough warning.

“Yes, that's it, cum for me beautiful,” Chris tells him as he takes another picture.

It doesn't take much more – a few more thrusts and a few more pumps and Phichit is gone. With a garbled mess of Chris' name and nonsense he realises his peak, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave. It's as if he's floating, completely separate from his body, and he knows that Chris is still taking photos of him right up until he reaches his own end but he doesn't actually register it properly.

His body just about allows him to wait until Chris has put the camera down on the bedside table before he collapses on top of him. His thighs are shaking, protesting with the tiniest movement but he doesn't care in the slightest as Chris wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. It takes a few minutes of Chris whispering praise and admiration into his ear before Phichit finally feels as if he has come back to himself enough to smile.

“Hey,” he says dreamily.

Chris chuckles. “Welcome back.”

“How was that for you?”

“That was absolutely incredibly my angel,” Chris says pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Good,” Phichit says snuggling closer, “I thought it was amazing too.”

Chris tilts his chin up so he can press a long, passionate kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Shall we get you cleaned up?”

“In a minute,” Phichit replies snuggling deeper into Chris' side, “let's stay like this for a little longer.”

“Okay,” Chris chuckles and presses a kiss to his hair. “Do you want to have a look through some of these pictures?”

“Okay,” Phichit isn't actually sure if he does want to look at them – he can't imagine his face will stay the same shade and there may be some incredibly unflattering angles.

Chris picks up the camera and begins to scroll through the photos. “You look absolutely lovely in this one mon coeur,” Chris says turning the camera so that Phichit can see the small screen.

It's an image captured just at the moment of orgasm – Phichit's head is thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth open as his back arches in the most beautiful line, captured forever in a moment of ecstasy. His cheeks flush and he turns his head into Chris' chest, unable to look at it any longer.

“Looks good,” he mumbles.

“You look beautiful, mon petit chaufleur,” Chris tells him, pressing a kiss to his hair. They stay in silence for a few minutes, Chris still looking through the photos and Phichit pretending that it isn't happening until he hears a soft gasp from above. “Oh...”

“What?”

“You can record with this too,” Chris says grinning down at him, “we need to try this sometime.”

Phichit chuckles. Of course that's what Chris would think finding the recording setting on a camera.

 


End file.
